My long-term goal has always been to become an academic surgeon who combines scientific research with clinical practice. My current research interest lies in the area of epithelial ion transport as it relates to gut ischemia. I have spent the last two years acquiring knowledge and technical skills in this area, but further education and experience are needed for me to become an independent scientific investigator. The proposed project will provide the means of pursuing investigations in my field of interest, as well as continued learning of new and important concepts and techniques. The proposed studies will examine physiologic mechanisms involved in the regulation of secretory electrolyte and water transport during intestinal tissue ischemia using both tissue culture model (T84 epithelial cell line) and native human intestine. I plan to characterize the role of adenosine in regulation of intestinal secretion during energy crisis. I will also examine the effect of energy depletion on intracellular signaling pathways and potassium channels, critical elements of epithelial ion transport apparatus. These studies will help to further understand the regulatory mechanisms involving epithelial ion transport in general as well as intestinal secretory function during mesenteric ischemia. The rich academic environment at Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center and Harvard Medical School will not only allow me to continue my clinical practice in general surgery, but also will help me to achieve my research goals as well. Here, I will be able to pursue my research and clinical activities, and have access to many experienced scientists and resources in the area. This award will provide the critical financial means for my transition to an independent scientist.